The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With advances in integrated circuits and computing technology, portable wearable computer devices, such as smart watches, are becoming increasingly popular. Some wearable computer devices such as connected wearable devices may support BT (Bluetooth®), BT LE (low energy), Wi-Fi, NFC (near field communications), LTE (long term evolution), or the like, or combinations thereof.
To support these protocols and maintain a small form factor, antenna placement may be important. In a wrist worn device supporting Bluetooth and/or Wi-Fi, a metal body of the wrist worn device may be electrically coupled to the Bluetooth transceiver and/or Wi-Fi transceiver to be utilized as the antenna. In another example of compact design, in an electronic device including an NFC antenna and a touch panel, an indium tin oxide (ITO layer) of the touch panel may be electrically coupled to an NFC communication engine to be utilized as the NFC antenna.